1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting diode (herein referred to as LED) lighting device, and more particularly to a LED lighting device which is capable of secure its LED lamps from falling off.
2. Related Prior Art
In general, a conventional LED lighting device, as described in Taiwan Pat. No. M305302, is configured to include a substrate, a number of LED modules mounted on the substrate, a lamp cover upwardly covering all the LED modules, and a plurality of heat sinks for heat dissipation of the LED modules. Each of the LED modules includes a circuit board and a plurality of LED lamps mounted on the circuit board.
Traditionally, to make the LED lighting device, the LED lamps one by one are weld onto the circuit board during the fabrication of the LED modules. The process is relatively heavy and complicated. Moreover, due to possible brittle welds or weak bond, some of the LED lamps may fall off the circuit board and down to the lamp cover after the welding or a short-term use. Thus, the LED lighting device may go from bad to worse and provide uneven or less illumination.